


This is Not a Cool Samurai Morning After Poem

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is emphatically not how Tanaka was hoping their first morning as a couple would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not a Cool Samurai Morning After Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 SASO Prompt fills: Remember the first morning Ryuunosuke woke up as an official Nishinoya?

It'll be a funny story eventually, but right now Tanaka does not find it the least bit funny that his sister barged into his room first thing in the morning and found him still in an incriminating, naked tangle with Nishinoya, and then woke them up laughing about it. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Tanaka roared, sleep-fuzzy and confused and clutching his blanket to his chest. Beside him, Nishinoya was still dead to the world, unconcerned that he had kicked off the covers and now his cute little volleyball butt was on display for all the world to see. Saeko was still laughing. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"For starters," Saeko managed in between gasps, "you're holding that blanket up like a girl trying to protect her modesty!"

"I am not!" Tanaka dropped the blanket and resisted the urge to cover his chest with his hands. 

"And secondly, you two are adorable, especially when you waste all that breath telling me so loudly about your girly porn magazines."

"I like girls!" Tanaka protested hotly. Saeko put her hands on his hips and gave the tangled pair of them an obvious once-over. "I can like girls and Yuu at the same time!"

"Yeah, Yuu you at least have a chance with," his sister admitted. Just then Nishinoya yawned and stirred as if just noticing all the fuss. "Also this means Takinoue-kun owes me a thousand yen."

"Eh? Over what?" Nishinoya blinked, then grinned. "Morning, big sis!"

"DON'T BET OVER YOUR LITTLE BROTHER'S VIRGINITY," Tanaka roared, which only set Saeko off again, sagging against the wall for support as Nishinoya looked in confusion between the two of them. 

Eventually she went away, even if Tanaka could still hear her giggling to herself through their thin walls, and Tanaka decided he was going to pull the blankets over his head and stay here until he died. 

"Ryuu?" Nishinoya asked, poking him in the chest through the blanket. "Are you mad? Because your sister was going to find out in about two minutes flat anyway, so don't be mad, okay? Honestly I'm surprised she didn't hear us through the wall last night."

"Shut uuuuuup," Tanaka whined. He didn't try to hold on that hard when Nishinoya yanked the blankets off his head, though. 

"So much for me leaving a cool samurai poem on your pillow the morning after," Nishinoya joked. Tanaka stuck his tongue out. "Aww, ease up. Here, let me underneath there with you, we still have like twenty minutes of cuddling left before we have to get up for school."

Tanaka grumbled, not exactly thrilled with this turn of events, but Nishinoya was still warm and loose-limbed from sleep, and fit against Tanaka's chest as easily as a stuffed animal hugged into the right shape. Nishinoya sighed happily, and Tanaka had to admit his annoyance seemed hard to hold on to at the moment. 

"Seriously, this story will be completely hilarious later," Nishinoya murmured. 

"How much later?" Tanaka wanted to know. 

"By afternoon practice, ideally, because I cannot wait to tell Ennoshita this shit," Nishinoya said, erupting into snickers and clinging like a leech as Tanaka tried to shove him out of bed.


End file.
